Embracing Darkness
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: After Bonnie gets a high from the dark power by helping Klaus into Tyler's body it alters her and the very world that she has ever known. When she finds herself in her old body, in the past when her grams was alive she must choose where her loyalties lie.


After Bonnie gets a high from the dark power by helping Klaus into Tyler's body it alters her and the very world that she has ever known. When she finds herself in her old body, in the past when her grams was alive she must choose where her loyalties lie. She's sick of being pushed around, and with dark power on her side she finds she can't loose. The dynamite is confused for fireworks when she gets pulled into a soulbond between the very originals she tried to help destroy. Can they show her they are worth her love... will she want them? What makes it even more interesting? _They feel the pull too.. and like a deadly snake they all will wait for the perfect time to strike. :)_

Bonnie x Original pairings except for Rebekah.. and Finn. Sorry, didn't like Finn. And Rebekah and Bonnie will get along though. **Bad Ass Bonnie. **_I really like Bonnie more than Elena - sorry. :)_

Rated M for smut, Romance, Horror, Supernatural, Hurt & Comfort, and friendship. WILL BE A DARK FANFIC.

**This is : **** Embracing Darkness**

**...**_..._

The story starts here :

_The spirits won't be happy you did this._

**Spirits don't tell me what I get to do anymore.**

**I am sick of being pushed around by all of you.**

_He gave her an appraising look, and she knew that he could tell the differences in her attitude and appearance now. Could see that she wasn't a little girl anymore. The undecided teenage beginner witch. Before she leaves, he could see the anger in her bright green eyes, could feel the growing, strong, dark power from within her. She didn't have to put his soul into Tyler's body. She had no real reason to, it's not like he threatened her or anything. He smirked, Little girl is obviously done playing super woman. __**The games being.**_

_It was true that she was sick of being pushed around. Everyone around her needed something from her. She was sick of being used. She hadn't forgiven Jeremy for using her and leaving her for a vampire dead __**ghost **__- why would she?_

**Matt let go of his sister, before you let go of Anna. His **_**sister**_**, Jeremy, you know what you owe me? The respect of not listening to you explain yourself.**

_She hadn't forgiven Elena for choosing the Salvatore brothers over her own feelings, her childhood friend that stuck with her through it all, time and time again. Not to mention, she apparently looses her phone number until she needs Bonnie's help. After all the Ghosts left, she was practically behind him one hundred percent. 'Brother' or not, that's low. __Stefan's always on Elena's side with Damon and Caroline not too far behind. Hell, even KATHERINE was on the Scooby Doo Gang for alittle while there._

_The last she hadn't forgiven and hated more than any hatred she felt toward Damon was - her mother. _

**You know, Dad never talked about you? And neither did Grams? I had no memory of you. So you know what I used to pretend? That you were **_**dead **_**, it was.. easier. Then wondering, why you **_**never **_**came back for me..**

_She cries for the mother she wanted and needed. She looks so much like her, yet it like meeting a stranger. Why? Isn't she good enough for a loving mother?_

_There was only her Grams that supported her one hundred percent and guess what? She's Dead. God, she missed her._

**You are stronger than all of this.. I am so proud of you.**

_She also said that she didn't want Bonnie to fight the originals. 'No part in that' she said or something along the lines. What the hell did she expect her to do? Sit at home and draw pictures like a little kid while the originals killed everyone she cared for. No, She was tired of being everyone's slave. __**Magic **__Fairy Godmothers only existed in books, and Life is no fairy Tale. She tired of fighting everyone's battle then being stepped on as if she didn't matter. She wasn't the little girl anymore. She knew all the spells practically by heart for studying them when she was lonely and now she was getting the high she got from all that power of a thousand dead witches. She liked that. What she liked almost even more was the feeling of not having to save them all._

_They made their bed, now hours later they have to get back into it. Oh well, they took my kindness for weakness. Their mistake._

_She smirked as threw the annoying phone out of her moving car, smirking wider when she heard the satisfying crunch of it breaking._

_She was free, now if only she could be free of her killer headache. She rubbed her temple and groaned, eyes widening when she heard a car speeding through a stop sign, and when she slammed on the breaks the car hit hers, making in spin wildly. Witnesses rushed to each of the cars, mainly hers, only to find her not in it._

Bonnie startled out of bed, jumping as she went, hand over heart. Was that a - No. No, it wasn't. It couldn't be a dream. It had to be involved with her headache which oddly enough - she rubbed her temple - isn't there anymore.

She ran to her full length mirror and gasped, she was in her old body. Young, sixteen again. The year she got possessed by Emily and right now to the outside world, she was just Bonnie Bennett. Not the witch everyone walked over. And Elena was just Elena Gilbert, copy of Katherine and the sad little girl that lost her parents. Jeremy still on drugs, and Caroline - Caroline not a Vampire.

She went through all the information she learned and every spell. It was still there. She looked at her dresser and did a spell to levitate a book to her.

"Bonnie?" Her eyes widened and she dropped the book in surprise. "Are you alright?"

She ran to the voice, stopping at the entrance in the diningroom. There she waited a second before running over and hugging her Grams, who sat in the seat drinking her morning tea. She soon pulled back when she heard her Grams gasp in shock.

Bonnie voiced her question as to what was wrong only to have Grams stare at her like she's an alien. From a different planet. Something abnormal. A monster.

"What's wrong with you, sweetheart? Your radiating negative energy."

_I don't care about that. Why have simple, weak good power when darkness give me more than goodness ever did. All that 'good' gave me was hurt, frustration, and being used. No thanks. If this is 'negative energy' I want more._

But instead she gave her Grandmother an easygoing smile, she knew she was manipulating the only person to care for her but it needed to be done, her Grams wouldn't understand. "What your trying to use you being 'psychic' to keep track of my bad dreams now?"

Her Grams gave her a stern look, but she wasn't worried, she knew she pulled it off. "It's not _psychic _Bonnie, it's -"

"Magic." She finished with a not so serious smile. And the devil in her mind reminded her that she was much stronger than Grams. She could feel it. The difference between hers and her Grams, she could squash Grams power like an ant. She found it amusing, that she was stronger than the person that taught her magic.

"Yes."

"Not Hocus Pocus?" She questioned with another smile.

"No." Grams saw her smile and did one of her own while rolling her eyes, murmuring something about 'Kids today'.

"I'm going to get ready for school." She looked at her phone before she came down and saw that it was monday, it was the perfect excuse.

When she left, Shelia sighed. Whatever was troubling Bonnie, really was eating at her for that kind of negative energy to give off of her soul. As much as Shelia knew that Bonnie knew to come to her, she felt that her bad dreams could be a number of things to a young witch who was inexperienced. Her fears. She sighed, going and focusing on the dishes. Bonnie was a good kid, everything will be fine.

When Bonnie was leaving she couldn't wipe off the smug _Damon Worthy _smirk off her face.

_**This was going to be fun.**_

Okay, please tell me if you like or dislike it? Thanks. :)


End file.
